


合影

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito, Christopher Arclight/Tenjo Kaito





	合影

合影

*zexal，V快，关于新挂画里Arclight的家庭合影。

01

托马斯•阿克雷德拿D面板调出来一张照片放在天城快斗面前。

“我们家周末拍了新家庭合影，你羡慕吗？”他得意洋洋的翘着下巴，脸上清晰的写着：这话的言外之意就是“你没有吧，你羡慕吧”。

“不。我们家早就拍过了。”快斗只看了一眼照片，就扭头回去继续倒咖啡。

“哈，别装傻了！”托马斯笑得像只大狐狸，“我知道你肯定羡慕得要命——能像我这样和我哥光明正大出现在一张照片里。”

“不。”快斗连眼睛都没抬。

“啧啧啧，你嘴硬的样子真可怜。”

“你愿意相信自己的揣度也无妨，我不介意。但你聒噪得太过了，这点真的惹人烦。”

“啊？你再说一遍？”

菲卡推着小个子的拜隆出实验室的时候，托马斯像一只在威吓对手的大猫一样单方面的和快斗吵架。菲卡招呼他赶紧接自己父亲回去，小孩子要早回家。拜隆不悦的扭头：“就算我看起来像个小孩，你也不能把我真当小孩对待！”

“你的身体必须按小孩子作息早早休息，加班不要掺和。”菲卡拜拜手，无视拜隆的抗议返回实验室继续工作。

亚麻色头发的小男孩鼓着一边的脸，拉拉自家次子的衣袖。快斗公式化的和长辈道别后，对着托马斯向着门的方向抛了个眼神：“你不想自己父亲因为堵车多卡在路上半小时，就别纠结无谓的事情了。”

“快斗，你关心别人也硬邦邦的这点，和你爸爸越来越像了。”拜隆拉走了还愤愤不平的托马斯，临关门前不忘对着快斗做了个鬼脸：“和克里斯好好相处，我就恭敬不如从命，先跑掉咯！”

您现在和您二儿子六岁的时候或许也很像，快斗没来得及说。至于后面那句，他当然能做到。

02

“所以说，托马斯拿家庭合影和你炫耀？还说和我拍照片什么的？他可真是……”克里斯揉了揉自己的头，无奈的笑笑，“简单粗暴的争强好胜……他这点上好像永远长不大。”

“无所谓，我不羡慕。”快斗喝了一口杯子里的水，夜深了，父亲们都去休息了，工作到现在的快斗和克里斯也放弃了咖啡。

“我会劝劝他的。”

“不用。我真的对他说的事情一点都没所谓。”快斗放下杯子，目光没有移开面前的屏幕，“因为我也有。”

克里斯发出了疑惑的声音。快斗抬头看他：“我们以前拍过的，你忘记了吗？”

“呃，不是，我的意思是……”克里斯看上去有些意外，他抬手将耳际的发别到耳后，酝酿了一下才继续开口：“我以为，都这么久了你早就没有了。关于合影，我的那张是很早就遗失了。而你的，从拍完之后我就没听过你提起来，也没见过你放在哪，我以为你早没有了……”

他说完，发现快斗盯着他，眼神里带着些不悦。克里斯不禁有些怀疑是否是自己记错了什么？

在研究设施时代，他们的确是拍过一张合影。那时候他们都没料到两人未来可能会分开，所以尽管频繁见面和长时间的相处，却只留下过一张合影。非常简单的一张照片，在某个下午茶之后，心血来潮的两人拿出三脚架，在克里斯的小宿舍窗前留了一张朴素的照片。快斗穿着平时的衬衫和西裤，克里斯只脱掉了在课程和研究中穿的白大褂。照片里他们站在窗前，克里斯搭着快斗的肩膀，快斗的手虚搭在克里斯腰背后，只露出一个小小的指尖，阳关下他们笑得还有些腼腆青涩。

“我记错了？”

“记得没错。”快斗皱褶的眉头松开了，他挑眉看向克里斯，“可是关于我的那部分，你怎么擅自瞎猜还当事实的？Ⅳ还能把思维方式都传染给你？”

克里斯睁大眼睛不出声了。

快斗扭过头闭眼，轻哼了一声才开口：“我那张还在。没丢。”

“可我确实是从来都没看到过，我以为你和我一样……”已经丢掉了。在出走时，克里斯没有带走那张照片，后来随着研究所方面清算出逃者资料，而被收走后销毁了。

“你觉得我会把它随身带着？”

“当然不可能。”克里斯很清楚，快斗身上只带着必要的东西，连阳斗的照片都是以数据形式贮存在终端里，而非带着纸质照片。

“当年你走后，虽然不愿意接受现实，但我很快就明白你不会回来了。”快斗依旧闭着眼，但他的声音放轻了，“我明白，我想要在之后和心城先生以及其他学员的角力中活下来，就不能有任何把柄或软肋。所以那张纸质照片我在一个下雨天烧掉了。”

连灰他都冲进了下水道，看着水面恢复清明后，一切便了无痕迹。

“但那不意味着我没有了。”快斗抬头，瞥了克里斯一眼继续说，“我烧掉之前，把照片扫描成图像数据，跟卡组构筑资料放在一起。保留了下来。”

这个回答让克里斯深感意外——快斗留下了照片，并且出人意料的把与决斗并无关联的照片数据放在了卡组数据里面。

“为什么要放在那？”

“只有决斗相关的个人资料，是心城先生他们怎么也不会筛查的私人物品。”快斗看向他，撇撇嘴，“你走后，心城先生就规定必须定期检查核心事物相关人员的私人物品。只有卡组数据，他们不会去检查。”

克里斯看着快斗，一瞬间五味杂陈——他感到过往被珍惜的喜悦，又对对方曾经的处境真实的难过。

“已经没事了。”快斗拍了拍他的大臂，“我活得好好的，照片也好好的。除了觉得你刚刚的思维让我有点不爽，一切都好。”

“……谢谢你。”克里斯对他笑。虽说他现在更想像过去那样，短暂的拥抱他一下。

“你要想谢谢我，不如看看你的办公用品里有没有相纸？”快斗指了指打印机，“我这就打两张出来，分给你一张。”

“现在就要吗？”

“是的，我还要拿个相框这就摆桌上——Ⅳ说过他不相信我不羡慕他能和你合影，他明天就会看到证据，我是真没必要羡慕他。”

克里斯笑出声。争强好胜的人其实不止一个不是吗？

“那好，等一下我找给你。拜托了哦！”

“举手之劳。”

03

当天工作结束的时候，克里斯的口袋里多了一张照片。快斗和他一起坐着电梯，博士一家的居住层在心之塔上部，克里斯和拜隆加班留宿后偶尔使用的私人休息室在他们的下一层。快斗跟着克里斯下电梯，然后一路送他到房间。

虽然一层之隔就是快斗的卧室，克里斯还是礼貌的问了他要不要喝点什么再回去？快斗出了克里斯意料的点头，说阳斗今天已经睡了，他可以多留一会儿。

克里斯打开冰箱，考虑到时间给两个人都像哄小孩一样热了牛奶。

微波炉里装着牛奶的杯子转呀转，克里斯背对着快斗，看着手里那张刚打印完没多久的照片，无意识的笑。

“你很喜欢吗？”快斗冷不丁问他，“你看上去笑得很开心。”

“啊，开心肯定是真的……都这么多年了，失而复得呢。”

“是老照片的替代品。而且像素也不够高了。”

“能再拿到就足够开心啦。”

“你……就不想点别的吗？”快斗这个问题让克里斯转头，因为克里斯不能理解这样发问为什么快斗的语气变得……这么让他猜不透。

快斗看着他，灰蓝色的眼睛在灯下漂亮极了，里面映着他的影子。他抿了抿嘴，站起身在克里斯身前停住：“我们可以再拍一张。去你喜欢的地方，做有仪式感的事情，像真正的合影那样。”

他握住克里斯的手：“如果你想，我都会陪你去的。”

克里斯觉得自己好像哑了。他感觉到心跳声很大，他能看清快斗想什么了，然而这个意思如果就是他理解的那样，那不就是，就是——他觉得自己脸都热了！然而他的头比他更了解自己的意识，他对着快斗点了点头。

对面人睁大眼睛，然后对着他也点点头：“好，我会去会帮你看看时间的。”

然后他似乎才发现自己抓了克里斯的手，他赶紧松开，又轻轻的拢住：“那我今天就先走了，祝你好梦！”

柔和的白光洒落在房间的地上，快斗的鞋跟缓缓离地，片刻后又轻轻地回归。

下一秒它们跟着主人一起从房间里消失，叩击地面时声音规律。但细细的听，人走远了以后，声音突然凌乱起来。

房间里，刚刚重生的老照片被放在桌上。主人坐在桌边双手捂住自己的脸颊睁大眼睛，满脸都是难以置信。微波炉里两人份的牛奶刚刚热好，但是主人已经听不见微波炉那一声提示音，也来不及烦恼两人份的牛奶如何处理才好。

他刚刚得到了一个落在嘴唇上的晚安吻，还有一个只有他听得懂的约会邀请。

-END-


End file.
